Going Under
by MissesLadyLuck
Summary: BO revised Kai and Tala are FINALLY together...But Voltaire just can't stay dead, and Boris is as angry as hell! Old acquaintances, new enemies, and a certain black bitbeast who simply can't wait to have Kai's body as his own can they survive? Sum sux, R
1. Chapter I

**MissesLadyLuck: **Well, after a few days I felt bad for letting you guys down with Blue Oleander, BUT don't worry, Hikari-chan has been over me about it so I had to start anew! I wasn't going to continue for five months, ya know...0o

**Hikari-chan: **MUAHAHAHA! Yes, write, SLAVE, WRITE! Er...type...!

**MissesLadyLuck: **oh...this is gonna suck...but here it goes...

**Kai: **(sighs) Why do all of the authoresses insist on stealing me? There all a bunch of rabid fangirls trying to make me uke or seme with Tala...or Tyson, Rei, Max...Damn, I'm with almost anyone! Even Boris for godesses' sake!

**Hikari-chan: **muahahahahahaha! Kai's a lil slut...

**Kai: **(glaring sourly at Hikari-chan along with MLL)...

**Hikari-chan: **(turns chibi) Wha?...

**MissesLadyLuck:**(shakes head) any gods or godesses up there...give me strength...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**summary:**(BO revised) Kai and Tala are FINALLY together...But Voltaire just can't stay dead, and Boris is as angry as hell! Old acquaintances, new enemies, and a certain black bitbeast who simply can't wait to have Kai's body as his own; can they survive? Sum sux, R&R PLZ!**  
**

**rating: **T, but may go higher...I don't know, M gets me nervous...

**warnings: **yaoi, angst, violence not seen on the beyblade show...yeah...

**disclaimer: ****sighs** **Hikari-chan: **SAY IT... **MLL: **m-me...no own Bakutan Beyblade...**sniffles**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"blablabla"-Talking

("Blablabla")-other dialogue

**((Blablabla))**-bitbeast dialogue

_-dreams, flashbacks_,

_**"Lyrics"**_

_-(("blablabla blabla, bla bla bla bla"))- _quotes from my doujinshi _((blablabla blabla, bla bla bla bla)) _(non dialouged)  
_

* * *

_

_ FLASHY-BACK>> _

_The tall, dark building loomed threatningly over head, captivating all onlookers and passerbys...Those guys were the lucky ones...Unlike the many small, fidgeting children and and adolescents being led there._

_Controlling the large crowd were simply six guards, two guards spread far apart on either side of the crowd while one led them on; the last in the back, pushing stragglers and halting runaways. One boy stood quite a few ways from the crowd, next to a long, white limousine. His large, blood-red eyes nervously scanned the area before him, his small form quivering from the cold, as well as the dark aura that seemed to be spilling from the lanky, rusty building._

_Jumping when an old, wrinkled hand placed itself in his slate-blue hair, grasping it brashly, forcing the boy to look up into his grandfather's steel blue-gray eyes. _

_"This is where you shall stay now, grandson. I simply can't stand you in the presence of my own home anymore..."_

_Letting go of his grandson's dual colored hair, the silver-and-gray-haired man looked to the large, tall purple-haired man wearing an ugly cloak, nodding to him._

_"He's all yours, Boris. Do NOT disappoint me..." _

_The man, Boris, nodded. "Certainly, Master Voltaire, certainly..." _

_Voltaire gave one last leering look to his grandson before stepping into the limo, which drived off leaving puffs of smog and gas in its wake. Boris watched until the car turned at a corner before it disappeared completely. _

_Boris then turned to reprimand his new "student". "Well, then, KAI, was it? We should-" But he didn't finish, for the young boy, Kai, had begun running after his grandfather's car, like a loyal puppy. "DYEDOOSHKA! POZHALUSTA!" Kai slowed down as his grandfather, his dyedooshka, turn the corner in the limousine...His only family left...Gone. He threw Kai out like an abandoned cat, a stray puppy._

_A guard rushed forward and tightly grasped Kai by the knot of Kai's scarf, on the back. _

_Kai made a gurgled sound as he was pulled down onto his back in one motion, his hands immediately flew to his scarf...His only possession of his father._

_Boris' shadow loomed almost as menacingly as the Balkov abbey itself. "Now, now, young Kai...where will you run to? The abey is your home now..." Bending over and grabbing Kai's arm, Boris began to lead the young slate-haired boy to the dingy abbey, a deformed smirk on his face._

_Boris pushed through the crowd, which most parted as The Man came through. _

_With one hand on the left door and the other grasping Kai's arm tightly, Boris grinned his famous feral grin:_

_"Welcome...Kai, children...To Balkov Abbey; YOUR NEW HOME!" He bellowed. Some children looked not as frightened now...So oblivious, so naiive to the dangers ahead...This man with the affirmative and almost soothing voice, he could never lead them to harm! No, no way ever...  
_

_That's what they thought... _

_And the Abbey doors creeked open..._

_-END DREAM/FLASHBACK-_

Kai awoke, sweating and slightly panting.

Kai's scarlet eyes flew to the spiked, blue-red-yellow decorated beyblade clutched in his right hand, which was starting to bleed.

Mentally cursing himself for getting so worked up over a dream (or was it a memory), Kai quickly, though quietly, stood and rushed to the bathroom door, clutching his bleeding hand.

Looking back once to make sure that the BBA Revolutions, AKA Bladebreakers, were really asleep, Kai shut the door and turned the sink tab on cold.

Kai hissed silently as the cold, numbing water rushed onto his hand, into and over the angry scar on his palm.

Shutting the tap off and wrapping his hand in a dish towel, Kai decided to get himself a glass of water to calm himself down.

Stealthily creeping past his teammates oncer more with the graceful steps of a cat, Kai slid open the tatami door and shut it, shuffling ever-so-quietly down the stairway. Kai opened the cabinet slowly and grabbed a crystal glass with his good hand. Putting down the glass andshutting the cabinet with his uninjured hand, Kai then turned the cold water on and put his glass under it.

Gulping the water needily down his dry, sore throat, Kai gasped as the glass left his lips.

The dream...the memory...Such a small happening had made Kai so anxious...so uptight.

Kai felt as though someone began pounding the inside of his head with a mallet. Another migrane...

"Kai, what are you doing up at this hour...?"

Kai's eyes never left the now empty glass sitting beside his injured hand, his good hand gripping his forehead.

"It's nothing, Hiro..." Hiro, Tyson's older brother and new coach of BBA Revolution, shook his head and stepped towards Kai. "Don't give me that Kai...You're being troubled by something. You've been troubled for the last few weeks since BEGAs defeat. Is it Brooklyn? Is it Tala?..." Hiro paused. Then he hit the hammer on the nail head: "Is it Boris..." It was a statement...Hiro knew...HIRO KNEW...Kai grit his teeth; Hiro would be on him forever unless he confessed. But of course, Kai being, well...KAI, did what he usually did:

Closing his eyes and sighing softly, Kai started, "Hmph, THAT'S none of YOUR business, Hiro..."

Hiro shook his head, albeit angrily. "That's bullshit, Kai; we both know it."

Surprised at Hiro's choice in vocabulary, Kai turned to Tyson's older sibling, eyebrow raised.

"And if it is...You'll do WHAT...exactly?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed sharply, "Try me, Kai. TRY ME." Kai 'hmphed' once more and made to walk by Hiro. "I'm sorry for wakng you...goodnight, Hiro..." "Kai-" "-GOODNIGHT, Hiro..."

The elder grabbed the other's arm.

"I'm the coach of this team, correct?" Kai grit his teeth as the pressure on his arm grew slowly with Hiro's soft, rising voice.

"You're a part of this team...correct?" Kai 'mphed' from both pain and ignorance, pulling slightly away.

"So that means...If you have a problem...Than it's MY problem...especially when it comes to your blading condition, does it not? You're not leaving our house YET Kai, so I'm in charge of what you do. Now," Hiro's grip went slightly slack, "tell me what the hell's been going on with these dreams where you wake up bleeding, screaming, panting...or, "Hiro's grip went vice again, "I'll force it out..."

_'Like you're doing already?' _Kai thought bitterly.

"Hiro...what are you doing to Kai...?"

Both Hiro and Kai's heads turned towards the source of the voice, "Tyson..." Hiro whispered, his face momentarily soft. Then it grew hard. "What the hell are you doing out of bed? Go back to sleep."

The world Beyblade champion didn't move, staring at Kai's arm clutched in Hiro's.

"YOU two woke me up." Kai was slightly surprised that it was TYSON who woke up from the noise.

"And he's not the only one..." Max, Rei, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary appeared on the stairway, looking tired and curious. Hiro let go of Kai's arm, but gave him a 'This isn't over yet' glare.

"Fine...Go back to sleep. Max, Rei, you two are leaving for America and China tomorrow, get some rest...And Kai..." Hiro's gaze fell on said slate-haired teen's face. "You're going to Russia; everyone go to bed...NOW." Complying, everyone went upstairs, Kai pushing past Hiro, who merely stared after him. _'Kai...I'm only trying to help...'_

Sighing, Hiro put Kai's glass in the sink.

Staring at himself in the window for a second, Hiro went to his spot on the couch, stayed awake thinking for thirty minutes, than falling asleep...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>LATER

Kai was the last one to catch his plane, sitting alone near a window.

Kai had to admit, he would miss them all...Tyson, Daichi, Hiro, Hilary, Rei, max, Kenny...

**"Please buckle your seatbelts, we're preparing for lift off." **

A man sat by Kai and took out a labtop...but Kai's mind was far from the plane.

_'Tala...'_

**END PROLOGUE**

**MLL: **oh shoot, gotta go, byes!

**Hikari-chan: **R&R R&R R&R! or else


	2. Chapter II

**MissesLadyLuck: **Well, after a few days I felt bad for letting you guys down with Blue Oleander, BUT don't worry, Hikari-chan has been over me about it so I had to start anew! I wasn't going to continue for five months, ya know...0o

**Hikari-chan: **MUAHAHAHA! Yes, write, SLAVE, WRITE! Er...type...!

**MissesLadyLuck: **oh...this is gonna suck...but here it goes...

**Kai: **(sighs) Why do all of the authoresses insist on stealing me? There all a bunch of rabid fangirls trying to make me uke or seme with Tala...or Tyson, Rei, Max...Damn, I'm with almost anyone! Even Boris for godesses' sake!

**Hikari-chan: **muahahahahahaha! Kai's a lil slut...

**Kai: **(glaring sourly at Hikari-chan along with MLL)...

**Hikari-chan: **(turns chibi) Wha?...

**MissesLadyLuck:**(shakes head) any gods or godesses up there...give me strength...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**summary:**(BO revised) Kai and Tala are FINALLY together...But Voltaire just can't stay dead, and Boris is as angry as hell! Old acquaintances, new enemies, and a certain black bitbeast who simply can't wait to have Kai's body as his own; can they survive? Sum sux, R&R PLZ!**  
**

**rating: **T, but may go higher...I don't know, M gets me nervous...

**warnings: **yaoi, angst, violence not seen on the beyblade show...yeah...

**disclaimer: ****sighs** **Hikari-chan: **SAY IT... **MLL: **m-me...no own Bakutan Beyblade...**sniffles**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MLL** (DRAMATIC GASP) I've got nine reviews...NINE! _(HAPPILY DANCES)_

**H-C** _(SWEATDROP)_ ...

**Kai** _(SHAKES HEAD)_ Yeah, doesn't matter though. You haven't updated in so long, people have probably already forgotten about your dumb story.

**MLL:** NANI? _(ROLLS INTO LITTLE SECURITY BALL)_

**H-C** _(ALSO SHALES HEAD)_ well, maybe if we thank those who did review, they'll come back, eh?

**MLL** _(SNAPS TO COMPUTER)_ ON IT! _(TYPES AT INHUMAN SPEED)_

**H-C & Kai **_(SWEATDROP)_ ...

**THANKS TO: **

**Demenior  
2006-02-13  
ch 1, reply: Oh wow! I'm so happy to see this up again! great start and I can't wait for more 8D**

**MLL **_(EYES STAR SHINES)_ my FIRST reviewer! (WAVES) I'm glad you're excited, I am, too!

**- - - - - - - **

**Mizuki hikari  
2006-02-14  
ch 1, reply: continue .****  
**

**MLL: **Sure...as long as you promise to R&R! _(SMILES)_

- - - - - -

**shadowoftheredmoon  
2006-02-14  
ch 1, reply: great story...update soon! -adds to faves- **

**MLL: **YAYYYYYYY! Thank you!

- - - - - -

**starfiredevil  
2006-02-17  
ch 2, reply: o, soo cool, i hope theres kai angst, dun like yaoi **

**MLL** _(BIG EVIL SMILE)_ Don't like yaoi? Heheh...WRONG STORY **LOL** Cuz, yaoi's starting to become my thing. Though I'll take any non-yaoi requests in this story if you'd like. YES there's a TON of Kai angst/drama in this story! _(GRINS)_

_- - - - - - _

**Phoenix from the Flames-2  
2006-02-18  
ch 2, reply: The last chapter was excellent!  
Please update soon!**

**P.F.T.F.**

**MLL:** WHEE! Thanks! Oh yea, hikari-chan deleted chap 2! _(SWEATDROPS) _

_- - - - - - _

**Troublesome Aries  
2006-02-19  
ch 1, anon.: woot! me likez**

**T A**

**MLL: LOL** who _DOESN'T_ like Kai angst?

- - - - - -

**starfiredevil  
2006-02-21  
ch 1, reply: o, really wicked story, love kai angst **

**MLL:** heheh...who doesn't?

- - - - - -

**wander  
2006-02-26  
ch 1, anon.: OK this is a great story so far and I really hope you continue it and I can't wait, great style of writing and cool plot so far is seems...so please add soon **

**MLL: **YAY! thanks...Language Arts is my best subject! thanks alot!

**- - - - - - **

**Baka  
2006-03-03  
ch 1, anon.: Update!  
Luv the story:3**

** MLL **_(DANCES MORE)_ THANK YOU!

* * *

"blablabla"-Talking 

("Blablabla")-other dialogue

**((Blablabla))**-bitbeast dialogue

_-dreams, flashbacks_,

_**"Lyrics"**_

_-(("blablabla blabla, bla bla bla bla"))- _quotes from my doujinshi _((blablabla blabla, bla bla bla bla)) _(non dialouged)

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Last Time:**  


"Hiro...what are you doing to Kai...?"

Both Hiro and Kai's heads turned towards the source of the voice, "Tyson..." Hiro whispered, his face momentarily soft. Then it grew hard. "What the hell are you doing out of bed? Go back to sleep."

The world Beyblade champion didn't move, staring at Kai's arm clutched in Hiro's.

"YOU two woke me up." Kai was slightly surprised that it was TYSON who woke up from the noise.

"And he's not the only one..." Max, Rei, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary appeared on the stairway, looking tired and curious. Hiro let go of Kai's arm, but gave him a 'This isn't over yet' glare.

"Fine...Go back to sleep. Max, Rei, you two are leaving for America and China tomorrow, get some rest...And Kai..." Hiro's gaze fell on said slate-haired teen's face. "You're going to Russia; everyone go to bed...NOW." Complying, everyone went upstairs, Kai pushing past Hiro, who merely stared after him. 'Kai...I'm only trying to help...'

Sighing, Hiro put Kai's glass in the sink.

Staring at himself in the window for a second, Hiro went to his spot on the couch, stayed awake thinking for thirty minutes, than falling asleep...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>LATER

Kai was the last one to catch his plane, sitting alone near a window.

Kai had to admit, he would miss them all...Tyson, Daichi, Hiro, Hilary, Rei, Max, Kenny...

**"Please buckle your seatbelts, we're preparing for lift off." **

A man sat by Kai and took out a labtop...but Kai's mind was far from the plane.

'Tala...'

* * *

Stanley Dickinson was a busy man. Head of the BBA Association was a LOT of work.

Plus, new rules for the latest and most upcoming tournament were being demanded off every phone in his office.

New beydishes, platforms, the returning of AJ Topper and Brad Best, as well as new team entries? It would cost a fortune! Luckily, Mr.Dickinson had many connections. So money wouldn't be too much of a problem. In truth, the money wasn't worrying Mr.Dickinson, but after last year's tournament...

Tyson and Garland...Max and Mystel...Rei and Crusher...Daichi and Ming Ming...

...BROOKLYN AND KAI...TYSON AND BROOKLYN...

Those battles had shooken the blading world as they knew it. Those six battles had defied EVERYTHING that was law in blading, as well as testing the forces of gravity, nature...and HEART.

Mr.Dickinson folded his steepled fingers and lay his forehead on them.

He wasn't sure he wanted to test those waters again. Especially with the new entries he'd recieved.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Mr.Dickinson started before taking a deep breath. "Who is it?"

"Stanley?" Aah...it was _them_.

Oh, good, come in."

With a large **_creeeaaaakkk_**, the dor opened to reveal two tall, differently handsome men. The one who was obviously older and taller walked forward to shake Mr.Dickinson's hand. He had long blue hair that was tied in a ponytail with a hair tie. His attire: Khaki pants with olive trunk brown boots, like the hiking kind, a plad button-up shirt, a book-bag slung over the right shoulder, and digging gloves on both hands. He had a strong build and an air of confidence and kindness. "Bruce, good to see you! How is the architecture coming?"

Bruce Kinomiya, Tyson's dad, smiled. "It's going great. And it's wonderful to see you, too, Stanley."

Mr.Dickinson nodded and looked past Bruce to see the other, who had his arms crossed. He had on all black clothes with brown boots. He also wore a red scarf that covered up to his nose, smothering the point, and his dirty blond hair covered the left eye. The one eye seen was a dark brown, almost black color.

"Are you ready for the task that lie's ahead, Viktor?"

"Depends who's asking, _Stanley_."

"Hahahaha. I see you've got you're sense of humor back. Seriously though, think you can handle the job, m'boy?"

"Oh, I don't think there will be any big problems, just tell me where to hide the bodies." Bruce blinked. "What?" Mr.Dickinson Laughed, "A joke, Bruce. For someone with a bloody past, Viktor, you've come along well." Viktor shrugged. "Well, I've had a lot of help along the way." "Ah yes, I suppose fifty-six psychiatrists were finally enough to break the code in your mind?" Viktor winked. "Not entirely, although I'm sure that a good percent of my brain is cracked." Mr.Dickinson chuckled good-humoredly. "Well, if those routines that you've hated so much haven't, all of the vodka you drink and the cigarrettes you smoke will."

Bruce was lost in the playful father-sonnish banter between the two, Mr.Dickinson and this _Viktor_. And what was Viktor to be ready for. _Who_ was Viktor to be ready for?

Bruce didn't know if he'd find out anytime soon.

* * *

_-(("Ask me if I'm happy, I'll tell you I'm a twenty-three-year-old chain-smoker, alcoholic, ego-maniac who reads Russian porn. Now, you tell me, am I happy?"))- _Viktor Yetsvi

* * *

Kai was not looking forward to his stay in Russia. 

Too much history in this cold country he'd once come to love and hate.

Now, where was he supposed to head? Oh yeah...

"Mr.Dickinson..." Kai muttered.

_'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.'_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Kai walked towards Mr.Dickinson's office, he blinked. He only just barely noticed a silhoutte figure leaning against the wall.

_'Ok, what the hell?'_

Suddennly, he was grabbed by this figure as he'd walked by, his arm quickly held tightly behind his back, then joined by the other.

_'Oh gods...' _, Kai thought anxiously, _'I'm going to get raped!'_

A whisp of heavey white smoke and the strong scent of vodka woke Kai out of his fears. He began struggling as hard as he could, but the stranger merely chuckled, his warm breath hitting Kai's ear and sending a tickling sensation down his spine. Kai couldn't help it, he was scared shitless. He'd had a memory of this before, only the rape came quicker.

But the stranger merely stood, pressing himself so tightly against Kai that he could feel everything through the man's jacket, is BOTTOM HALF must have been leaning way though.

Kai made one last attempt to escape before he gave up, breathing heavily. "What do you want?" Kai was grateful he didn't stutter.

"Kai..._(1)Privyet_, my lovely little Phoenix...Reveal my name, and I may let you live..."

_'Oh gods...'_

* * *

**END CHAP 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**MLL: (bangs head) **too short too short too short too short too short too short too short too short too short too short too short too short

**HC:** just review...make her happy, she'll make it longer...for real! Well, will Kai get raped? Maybe...though this story is rated T. Oh yeah, new site is up, check it out by going to MLL's profile. Dig it...

1) Privyet (Priv'iet) means hello in Russian...

**BYEZ **


End file.
